Pieprzony los księcia
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Łatwiej być rycerzem na białym koniu czy księciem z bajki? Pansy/Hermiona, femslash.


- A niech to... - Hermiona nie miała na podorędziu wielu przekleństw i nie korzystała z nich często, szczycąc zresztą się tym. Ale w takich chwilach jak ta, żałowała tego. Bo była wściekła i to najbardziej chyba na samą siebie. Jasne, latanie na miotle nie było dla niej żadną przyjemnością, robiła to sprawnie, ale bez tej iskry talentu, którą niewątpliwie miał Potter. Ale była, do cholery, niegłupia. Co ją podkusiło, żeby brać się za latanie bez sprawdzenia, czy z miotłą jest wszystko ok? I to jeszcze w środku zimy.

Wygrzebała się z zaspy śnieżnej, z której sterczała połamana miotła. Tyle dobrego, że tylko miotła się połamała, a nie jej ręce i nogi. Wszystko ją bolało. Najchętniej położyłaby się w śniegu, który wydawał się zachęcająco miękki. Ale nie, wiedziała, czym to się skończy. Przezwyciężając ból, podniosła się i rozejrzała. Mury szkoły były w zasięgu wzroku. Noc była na szczęście księżycowa. Powinna dać radę. Otrzepała śnieg i zrobiła krok, następnie drugi. Ból przeszywał jej lewą nogę. Po trzecim kroku niemal się przewróciła. Niech to, było gorzej niż sądziła. Powstrzymała się, żeby nie uklęknąć. Parę metrów dalej było drzewo. Powinna dać radę dojść chociaż do niego. Ale w tej chwili ta odległość wydawała się kilometrem. Kolejny krok. Jeszcze jeden. Ból. Dobrze, że nie miała rękawiczki, bo inaczej paznokcie wbiłyby się już w skórę dłoni od zaciskania pięści.

- Auuuu... - jęknęła, chociaż wiedziała, że w niczym to nie pomoże. Zaparła się i brnęła dalej. W końcu oparła się o twardy pień sosny i odetchnęła. Ból dalej pulsował. Skręcenie? Całkiem możliwe.

- Hej, szlamo, masz problem? - nieprzyjemnie znajomy głos rozległ się po lewo. Obróciła głowę. Nieco nad ziemią unosiła się miotła, a na niej...

- Spadaj, krowo - rzuciła odruchowo w kierunku siedzącej na miotle i uśmiechniętej szeroko Pansy. Chociaż rozsądek podpowiadał, że to szansa na ratunek, to duma miała tu inne zdanie, twierdząc, iż lepiej zamarznąć na śniegu niż prosić o pomoc kogoś takiego jak Pansy Parkinson,

- Widziałam twój lot. Imponujące hołubce wycinałaś na niebie. Byłam ciekawa, kto to tak ostro szaleje, chciałam popatrzyć, a tu proszę, nasza prawie-że-kandydatka na Szukającego zanurkowała ostro i srrrruuu... w śnieg. Hahahahaha! Będzie niezła beka, jak opowiem to jutro w szkole... Auuu!

Hermiona miała tego dosyć. Mimo bólu schyliła się, nabrała w ręce śniegu, a celnie rzucona śnieżka wylądowała prosto na twarzy Parkinson. Zaskoczona Ślizgonka straciła równowagę i spadła z miotły, lądując w śniegu.

- Tyyyyy... - jej głos, kiedy wydobyła się, wyrażał całą złość, na jaką było ją stać. Złapała miotłę i zamachnęła się nią jak bronią. Hermiona osunęła się i miotła uderzyła w drzewo. Suchy trzask oznaczać mógł tylko jedno... Kiedy Hermiona uniosła wzrok, zobaczyła Pansy stojącą nieruchomo i patrzącą na złamany trzonek miotły.

- Wygląda na to, że obie będzie miały o czym opowiadać, Parkinson - powiedziała.

- To przez ciebie, szlamo!

- A kto ci kazał za mną tu lecieć? Mało ci wywalania jęzora za Draco, więc przerzuciłaś się na stalking? No dobra, jak tam chcesz, wracaj do Hogwartu z płaczem. I zostaw mnie, bo od samego patrzenia na ciebie zbiera mi się...

- Nie ma sprawy, Granger. Przebywanie w towarzystwie szlam to żadna przyjemność...

- Ta, pewnie... To skąd się tu niby wzięłaś...

- Nie twoja sprawa, szlamo! - Pansy odwróciła się jakoś nazbyt szybko i ruszyła przed siebie. Hermiona chciała pójść za nią, ale tylko pierwszy krok jej jakoś wyszedł. Drugi był torturą. Trzeciego nie dała rady zrobić. Upadła, zapadając się w śnieg. Biały puch przykrył ją niemal w całości. Machając rękami, rozrzucała go. Nie czuła zimna, tylko jakieś odrętwienie. Szło od czubków palców, potem dalej. Powieki robiły się ciężkie, jakby z ołowiu. Walczyła, żeby je podnieść. Udało się. Ale obraz przed jej oczami rozmazywał się. Widziała tylko plamy barw wirujące wokół. Pomyślała, że to głupio będzie tak umrzeć. Biel, błękit, czerń kręciły się wokół. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało jej się, że dołączyła do nich zieleń, ale nie była już tego pewna. Wszystko zlało się w jedno, a czerń zdominowała pozostałe kolory.

Żyć. Chcę żyć. Chcężyćżyćżyć...

Otworzyła oczy i poderwała głowę do góry, jednak trwało to ledwie chwilę, bo zmęczenie zmusiło ją do opuszczenia jej. Leżała na łóżku. Rzut oka wystarczył, aby rozpoznała skrzydło szpitalne Hogwartu. Odetchnęła. Udało się, musiała jednak dojść do szkoły. Nie pamiętała tego, ale nie dziwiło ją to. Wspomnienia w głowie zbierały się i układały, jak puzzle. Czytała, że w chwilach największego wysiłku ludzie nie pamiętają tego, co zrobili.

Podjęła jeszcze jedną próbę. Było lepiej. Uniosła się. W tej chwili zobaczyła profesor McGonagall rozmawiającą z profesorem Snapem. Na widok podnoszącej się dziewczyny, Minerva przerwała rozmowę i szybko podeszła.

- Dziecko, czy ty wiesz, ile nam przyspożyłyście nerwów? - Hermiona rzadko widziała McGonagall mówiąca z takim wzburzeniem. Jej umysł wychwycił coś, co nie pasowało do reszty.

- My? - spytała niepewnie, myśląc, że może się przesłyszała.

- Moja podopieczna jest w ciężkim stanie, panno Granger - Snape był tuż obok - Hagrid znalazł was rano tuż obok bramy Hogwartu.

- Nie rozumiem, jak... - Hermiona opadła na łóżko, czując sie skołowana i nie rozumiejąc niczego.

- Nad ranem znaleźliśmy Pansy Parkinson i ciebie przy bramie. Pansy była wyziębiona i ledwie żyła. Z tobą było lepiej, mimo skręconej nogi. Byłaś ubrana w swój płaszcz i jej, dlatego uniknęłaś najgorszego. Ale ona... Nie wiemy, czy się z tego wykaraska, jest nieprzytomna i na granicy śpiączki...

Puzzle wskoczyły na odpowiednie miejsca, a rezultat końcowy układanki przycisnął Hermionę do łóżka tak, że nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa. Zamknęła oczy. Starała się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek. Nie mogła. To było jak przebijanie się przez ścianę. Ale rozum podsuwał jedyne logiczne w tej sytuacji wnioski. Ta cholerna, głupia ślizgońska krowa wróciła po nią, ubrała w swój płaszcza i doniosła do samego Hogwartu. Nie, to nijak nie pasowało do obrazu Pansy, który Hermiona zbudowała sobie w umyśle. Za dużo tego. Coraz bardziej z oddali słyszała w oddali słowa McGonnagal i Snape'a rozmawiających z kimś. Ton rozmowy był nerwowy, głos Snape'a podniesiony. Wychwyciła słowo "hipotermia", które chyba już słyszała kiedyś. Ale nie miała sił, żeby nad tym myśleć. Zasnęła.

Kiedy obudziła się po raz drugi, za oknem panował półmrok. Musiała przespać cały bity dzień. Czuła się wypoczęta, noga już jej nie bolała, a tym, co czuła najmocniej, był głód. Powoli podniosła się i wstała z łóżka. Zatrzymała się. Na łóżku obok leżała Parkinson. Była blada, jej twarde, zasadnicze zwykle rysy twarzy wyglądały ciepło i spokojnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. Oddychała powoli i płytko, jakby z trudem. Włosy otaczały jej głowę, przypominając ciemną aureolę.

- Mój cholerny rycerz na białym koniu - wyszeptała Hermiona, patrząc na nią. Nie potrafiła się zdobyć nawet na odrobinę niechęci względem Pansy, co zdarzyło jej się chyba pierwszy raz w życiu - Zamieniony w królewnę Śnieżkę - dodała po cichu.

Pochyliła się nad Pansy, patrząc na nią. Z tego, co podsłuchała, wynikało, że dziewczyna może się już nigdy nie obudzić. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy, że może tej jędzy żałować. Fakt, że się dla niej poświęciła odbierała też jako wyraz szczególnie wyrachowanej złośliwości. Jeśli Pansy już się nie obudzi, to wyrzuty sumienia będą ją gryzły do końca życia. Nie wierzyła w bajki, ale w końcu była w szkole magii, więc...

- Pieprzony los księcia - szepnęła, nagle odkrywając, że nawet przeklinać potrafi, jak naprawdę chce. Pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej i pocałowała Pansy w usta. Trwało to chwilę. Kosmyki jej włosów opadły na policzki nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła je odgarnąć, zobaczyła, że głowa Parkinson poruszyła się. Odetchnęła, cofając się, ale wtedy ręka leżącej złapała ją i przytrzymała.

- Gra... Granger? Co ty robisz?

- Nic takiego... - Hermiona miała nadzieję, że półmrok ukryje rumieniec na jej policzkach - Chciałam tylko... sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku...

- Nie... nie w porządku - Pansy mówiła z trudem, ale jej twarz nabierała kolorów - Coś mnie łaskocze w nos... i będę musiała wyprać płaszcz... żeby zmyć z niego... ślady... szlamy.

- Ty zouzo! - Hermiona wyrwała się jej i odbiegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła.

- He he he... - Pansy czuła sie, jakby połykała drut kolczasty, ale nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu - Tylko o co jej chodziło z tym księciem...? - dodała, już w myślach.


End file.
